A Gift Wrapped in Red
by maddiebonanafana
Summary: Jefferson has invited Tinkerbell over for dinner, and has a surprise waiting for her upstairs.


This is an old old, old ficlet I filled inspired by an OT3 prompt awhile back. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Jefferson poured Tinker bell a glass of red wine and took a seat across from her. They were two casual friends enjoying a dinner together. Tink marveled at the feast laid out before her.

"Jefferson If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a dinner party and not a casual meal. When you invited me over I was expecting something simple..." She said, eyeing all the food that must have taken hours to make.

Jefferson smirked and poured his own glass, "Well I'm not a simple man Tink. I have much finer tastes."

"So I see." Tink began helping herself to the carved turkey. She skipped over the salad. During her stay in Neverland, meat was a rarity, and now she ate it at every opportunity.

"I just want to say thank you for being such a good friend. It gets so lonely up here while Grace is away at school, I've really enjoyed your company." Said Jefferson, taking small bites of salad.

Tink was touched at his words, "Well thank you, I'm glad I was in need. When I first came here I wasn't sure how well id fit in. I hadn't ever been apart of the modern world before like you." She said between bites of turkey. She never had food like this in Neverland, only in her dreams.

"Well you're forgetting Tink, I didn't have much time to get used to this new world. Most of my days were spent here." He paused and chuckled, "Not like that is any different from now though."

Tink chewed and swallowed a gulp of wine.

"Oh come on now, I've gotten you out of the house a few times and you loved it." She teased. She tried to urge Jefferson out of his house as often as she could. If it weren't for her, he'd have become a total hermit.

The two sat in silence for a bit as they ate their meal. The room was filled with the sounds of eating and utensils clanking. After awhile Jefferson broke the silence.

"So Tink, how are you and Neal?" He asked casually.

Tink blushed and looked down. She hadn't yet confided in Jefferson her feelings for Neal, but something told her he already knew.

"Fine." Was all she said, staring at her foods as she ate to avoid Jeffersons eyes.

"Just fine?" He pressed.

"Yes."

Jefferson raised his brow at her.

"I figured now that things have settled down in town you two would finally just admit your feelings for another. It's quite obvious." He smirked at Tink, knowing he had her trapped.

Tink swallowed hard and decided on her words.

"Well.." She said slowly. "He's been busy catching up with his son, Henry. You know how close he is with him." Neal was such a good father. It was definitely one of his most attractive qualities, thought Tink.

She paused again, still refusing to meet Jeffersons gaze.

"And of course, he still pines for Emma." She finished her sentence before the bitterness could creep in. Oh how her heart pained when she saw them talking together. She never got close enough to hear what they were saying but she saw the way Neal looked at her.

It was a pain like no other, a strange pain she had never felt before.

Heartbreak.

However Jefferson looked slightly puzzled.

"Is that so?" He asked, collecting leaves of spinach on his fork.

"Yes. Besides, I neither confirm nor deny I have feelings for him. Neal's a good friend."

A small smile played on Jeffersons lips. "Ok." He said, his tone almost mocking.

"I'm serious!" Said Tink.

Jefferson broke into a grin. "Ok." He said again.

"Now you're just trying to get me riled up." Her voice slipped into a friendly tease.

"I neither confirm nor deny that." And the two couldn't help but laugh at each other.

Their glasses were now empty, their plates cleared. Tink felt as if she had eaten her whole weight.

"Well Jeff dinner was lovely but I should be going now, it's late. I hope to do this with you again sometime." Said Tink, getting up from her seat.

"Should you really be going? We haven't even had dessert yet." Protested Jefferson.

Tink shook her head. "No really, I'm sorry but I should be going." She headed for the door but Jeffersons hand on her shoulder made her stop and turn.

"I have a surprise for you. It's upstairs. Maybe if you see what it is you'll change your mind." Jefferson winked and started for the stairs.

He was halfway up when he turned back around. "Well?" He asked.

Slowly Tink followed him up. She had no idea what Jefferson had for her but she was terribly curious.

"Jefferson," she said carefully, "what is this?"

"Would you stop being a nosey little fairy and just come see for yourself?" Said Jefferson, hand on the doorknob to his bedroom.

Cautiously she made her way up the stairs and stood by him, waiting for him to open the door.

He grinned at her as he turned the knob and opened the door.

Now Tink understood his mischievous looks, and the reason Jefferson had invited her over in the first place.

Her stomach coiled tight with an intense heat as she laid her eyes upon Neal, bound with red silk to the bed.

He was blindfolded, with his wrists tied above his head and a scarf threaded between his lips to silence him. One quick glance at what lied between his legs told Tink he was enjoying his predicament.

Her heart sped with excitement and she could feel warm butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It was all too much to take in and she could only stare wide eyed and stammering as her fantasy true before her eyes.

"Now," Jefferson began, winking at her, "shall we dig in?"


End file.
